


Delayed

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Tyler Bate One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Delayed

Airports, the worst places on planet earth, especially when you’ve been stuck in one for over 6 hours because some overly made-up Barbie doll keeps saying that the slight bit of rain outside has caused a “delay”. There was only so many times you could look through all the gift shops and the battery on your iPod had died an hour ago. To say you were bored would be a huge understatement. You looked around everyone else from NXT who were also waiting for the same flight, to see who you could pester to pass the time. Your eyes caught sight of Mark Andrews and the boys of British Strong Style sat looking like they were all going to fall asleep any second.

“Perfect,” you smiled to yourself.

Putting an extra little wiggle into your walk, you headed over to the quartet of Brits.

“Hi boys,” you smiled, when you reached them.

“Hey {Y/N},” smiled Mark. “What you up to?”

“I’m bored and I figured you boys might have some suggestions on how to keep myself occupied,” you winked sitting on Tyler’s lap.

You pretended not to notice the little smirks that appeared on Pete and Trent’s faces as you got yourself comfy, laying your head on Tyler’s shoulder.

“Um, {Y/N},” squeaked Tyler, trying to keep his voice calm, but failing. “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling, so shut up and enjoy it,” you smirked. “You’re really comfy… Such strong arms.”

You definitely heard Pete snort back a chuckle before he leant over and whispered something in Trent’s ear.

“Good idea,” nodded Trent. “We’re just going to grab some coffees. Can I offer you one as well Miss {Y/N}?”

“I’m good thanks,” you smiled.

“We shall be back soon,” Trent smirked as he got up.

“Behave kiddo,” winked Pete as he walked passed, grabbing Mark’s arm as he went.

Mark quickly stumbled after them, muttering that he didn’t want to move.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t ya?” chuckled Tyler, wrapping his arms tighter round you.

“Maaaaaybe,” you giggled. “I didn’t think it was going to be that easy to get rid of them though.”

“They’ve been tryin’ to get me to ask you out since we got here,” he confessed.

“Oh really?” you asked, sitting up a little to look at him.

“I… well… yeah,” he stuttered blushing.

“Good cause I’ve been waiting for you to ask,” you smiled. “And by the way, the answer is a definite yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes,” you said kissing his cheek.

“I think I might need more than a cheek kiss {Y/N},” he said, suddenly feeling a little more confident.

“Oh? What do you have in mind?”

“How about your lipstick, my lips, now?”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

You leant closer to him and let your lips meet in a sweet, but definitely not innocent, kiss which left you both breathless as a chorus of whistles echoed around the two of you.

“Maybe airport delays aren’t so bad after all,” you giggled as you rested your forehead against his when you broke apart.


End file.
